


Patience with the Lamp Lit

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Mid-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for main battle at Zaude.</p><p><cite>The acting commandant had slept in his armour, if he had slept at all. On the scattered maps before him, every route once carefully charted had been crossed out.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience with the Lamp Lit

"He must be moving around. We must keep missing him."

"Sir--"

The acting commandant had slept in his armour, if he had slept at all. On the scattered maps before him, every route once carefully charted had been crossed out.

"If Yuri were really gone, I'd-- I'd feel it. I know it."

Sodia had stayed with Flynn, to offer aid, but she knew now there could be none. She stood at the door-jamb, unable to step through. "If you would, Sir, send me to lead one of the ships!"

She couldn't tell him; let him have hope a little longer.


End file.
